Rain on Valentine's Day
by WaterAlchemist22
Summary: Juvia is sad on Valentine's day. She is slowly giving up hope on her beloved Gray-sama. Why though? For a contest on tumblr ;D


**Note: Well this is a one-shot for Valentine's day. It's not your typical fluffy thingy. It's more serious and shows why Juvia needs a more serious light. This is for this contest here post/39095848216/valentines-ft-fanfiction-contest-theme**

**And i am trying my best to win at least 3rd since i suck at writing XD But anyways! The outfits in this were based off the new photo of Juvia and Gray Hiro drew.**

**Anyways, enjoy~! 3**

* * *

A girl with blue hair sat on a bench. Her back was turned to the table, leaning back into it. Her hair fell perfectly, a couple strands framing her face. A couple sweat droplets fell from her forehead to her temple, mixing in with her hair.

She took deep breaths, her chest moving up and down slowly. She glanced over at people moving around the guild, only her eyes moving. She went back to original stare at the ceiling, but closed her eyes shortly afterwards.

"Man was that a hard mission!" A voice came from the entrance, a slam from the doors following shortly after.

The girl's eyes shot open, immediately her body shot up. She went to her feet, a little hop when she did. She turned her head, her hair blowing in the brief air she got. She saw _him_.

"That mission was rough, huh?" A raven-haired man asked, his hands behind his head. He stretched his arms into the air, his muscles looking perfect in the light. Well to her anyways. The bluenette waltzed over to the bar, taking a seat on the stool.

"Hello Juvia." A white-haired lady spoke, fist deep into a cup. She moved her hand around, cleaning the cup thoroughly.

Juvia put her elbow on the counter, resting her chin on her hand. "Hi, Mira." She looked down, saying it in a bland voice. Her voice was static, almost like how emotionless she was at Phantom Lord. She took a deep breath, letting out a sigh.

"Is something wrong?"

"Not at all." She mumbled, blowing a strand of hair from her face. She crossed her legs, making sure no perverts of the guild were looking underneath her dress.

Mirajane sighed, putting the cup and cloth down. "If you ever need to talk… I'm he-"

"Hello Mirajane." A girl with blonde hair yelled from across the way, waving her hand.

"Hello Lucy!"

_'Lucy.' _She thought in her head, glancing over at the blonde. She snarled slightly, resting her chin back onto her hand.

Lucy went over to the bar, placing both hands on the counter. "Oh. Hello Juvia."

Juvia turned in her stool, standing up quickly. "Juvia will be sitting somewhere else." She said, a bit coldly.

As soon as Juvia walked away, Lucy turned to face Mirajane. "Did I do something?"

"I don't know. She seems like she is in a bad mood. Maybe she needs space."

"I want to help her though."

"Just give her space." The white-haired mage sighed, letting a frown appear on her face.

This caused Lucy to gain a frown as well. "I wonder what the problem is…" She mumbled, sighing as she dropped her head down.

_'Lucy is probably going to-' _Juvia thoughts were interrupted as she ran into another.

"Sorry Juvia, I didn't see you there."

Juvia looked up, seeing a rednette smiling at her. "Juvia doesn't care." She glared at her, a scowl on her face.

"Hm? Is something wrong with you?" She tilted her head, examining Juvia. "What's with the outfit?"

Juvia glanced downward at herself, looking at her pink dress. "Nothing wrong with wearing something new. Erza wears something new everyday…" She growled.

Erza frowned, placing her hands at her hips. "Yeah I do. And I never said it was bad, just was going to compliment you in pink."

Juvia walked past Erza, her hair flowing past her. _'Dammit, Erza…'_

Juvia kept walking until she finally made it back to her bench. She let out a small groan when she saw people in her seat. It actually wasn't her seat, and she sure as hell knew that. But she didn't care. That was her seat for the rest of the time being.

She turned around, trying to find another spot amongst the guild where she can sit and relax. She looked over at the bar and saw Lucy, Erza, and Mirajane talking. _'No! T-Those girls! No!'_

Juvia began to walk backwards, bumping into a few people here and then. "W-Why?" She spoke aloud as she walked into a pole. Her back slammed against it as she fell to the ground slowly, grinding her back.

She brought her knees to her chest. She really could care less at this point if anyone saw her underwear; she had no use for dignity anymore. "J-Juvia wants to be-"

"It's raining guys!" A random guild member yelled, going inside the guild hall.

"But it was just sunny!" Lucy complained.

"Well this is going to ruin Valentines Day, huh guys?" Mira laughed, cleaning the counter.

"Can't we move it into the guild and not focus on the rain?" Erza asked, looking at the other girls and guild members.

"Only option we have." Natsu spoke, eating some odd food with Happy. "It sucks that the rain ruined it though."

Juvia cowered, her face into her knees, hugging them to bring them closer. "J-Juvia didn't mean too…" A couple tears left her eyes as she mumbled those words. She looked outside as the door was left open. The rain began to pour down harder as her tears did as well.

_'Erza. Lucy. Mira. Levy. Lisanna… They all have things that make them special, making guys attracted to them. B-But Juvia has nothing… Juvia __**/is/**__ nothing.'_

She brought her hands to her sides, slowly pushing herself up. She dragged her back against the wall, trying to catch some sort of balance. Her hands came off the ground as her legs wobbled to unbend and become straight. As she did, she felt herself dizzy.

Her heart rate went up, taking deep breaths. She finally stood straight, back slightly hunched over, only her lower backside against the post. She looked up, her hat falling behind her. It soon fell to the floor when she moved from the post.

Her thigh-highs were down to her shin, both crumpled and wrinkled. She walked the best she could to the entrance, in her case, the exit. _'Juvia ruins everything. Juvia isn't good enough…'_

She continued walking until she heard a voice. "Juvia!"

Her foot was planted to the ground, unable to move. She opened her mouth, unable to speak. She even tried moving her head to look at who it was, even though she already knew.

"Juvia!" The voice yelled again, getting closer to her.

She heard the footsteps, immediately turning around to face said person. "N-No…" Her face wavered as she stepped back.

"What's wrong?" He knew her. He knew this was her rain. And he wasn't stopping until that rain showed sunlight again. He really just wanted to see that smile again.

Juvia put her hand over her mouth, shaking her head. "J-Juvia must go…" All she could mutter out of her mouth without sounding to strangled.

"Please don't Juvia…!"

Juvia's eyes widened as she kept walking backwards, feeling a droplet of water on her head. She kept walking as she felt her body engulfed in the rain. "Juvia must go, Gray-sam-m… Gray."

She kicked her foot around, turning around in a swift movement. She began to feel more tears leave her eyes as she placed her feet in front of her in a speed that she was hoping make no one could catch her.

"Juvia!" He shouted, punching the post that she was leaning against. "Dammit!"

* * *

_"Hey Juvia…"_

_"Gray-sama!" She yelled, clapping her hands together._

_"I was here to ask you something, if you don't mind." He placed his hand on his hip, as his other side leaned against the post. _

_'H-He is going to ask me to be his valentine! I know it!' She thought in her head, happy that after all this time. He would finally notice her._

_"If Lyon comes and asks you to be his valentine. Say no. He's not a good guy when it comes to that. And oh! Do you know if Erza or Lucy have a date?"_

_Juvia's heart sank. She shook her head. "Juvia isn't sure. D-Does Gray-sama want to ask them?"_

_"I do. I have a question for both of them from-" Gray was interrupted by a call from the bar. "Be there right now, Cana!" He yelled, giving a quick wave to Juvia. "See you later, Juvia."_

_"B-Bye Gray-sama…" She spoke quietly, feeling like she had nothing left in her._

* * *

Juvia kept running in the rain, trying to not slip. She had no idea where she was running, but she just kept going. She didn't care that her feet were probably blistering from the combination of the rain and thigh-highs rubbing against her wet flesh.

She just didn't care anymore. She worked so hard to have Gray love her, but to no avail… It never worked. She tried everything to get something out of him, but it's all about missions and Lucy and Erza. Why wasn't she like them?

Juvia stopped when she felt a pain from her foot. She looked down, a scarlet color painting the ground with half her footprints. "O-Ow… Dang it…" She mumbled, leaning down to sit on the ground.

She brought her leg up to take off the bloody thigh-highs. She got one of them and tore it in and half. She wrapped a half around each foot, trying to get it to stop. _'Leaving a trail isn't going to help anything…'_

She stood up, feeling a jolt of pain enter her body. She shook it off, hoping the cool sidewalk might help her feet, but she knew that the running wasn't helping. She must've been running for awhile now, but didn't care anymore.

She threw the other thigh-high to the ground, having no use for it. She looked at it, frowning. She shook her head, trying to be strong, which wasn't working much. She turned around and continued running, hoping to find a stopping point somewhere.

"Juvia! Stop!"

A burst of ice caught her foot, keeping her to the ground. "No!" Juvia shouted, using her boiling water to melt the ice off.

"Dammit, Juvia! Stop!"

Another ice trail caught Juvia, making her fall to the ground. Her knees skidded against the ground, beginning to bleed. The rest of her body fell as well, her backside in the air, revealing her undergarments.

"Juvia!" He ran over to her, bending down. "What's wrong with you?"

"N-Nothing is wrong with Juvia!" She yelled, getting angered. "Leave Juvia alone!" She tried getting up, only for the pain and restraints holding her back.

"I never met to hurt you like this and to keep you on the ground…" He sighed, undoing the ice on her ankles. He wrapped his arm around her, helping her upward to stand onto her feet.

"Leave Juvia alone!"

Gray sighed once more, placing both of his hands on her arms, gripping onto her. "Juvia…" He looked at her up and down, noticing cuts and blood all over her body. Her dress was completely ruined, more importantly, she was. He examined all of her body, noticing the bleeding from her feet, cuts on her knees, tears in her dress, cuts and blood on her chest. Even her beautiful face had a couple scratches.

"L-Leave Juvia alone…" A tear streamed down her face, mixing into a cut, creating a mixture of blood and water.

"The rain is just wonderful." He spoke, glancing at her.

"N-No it's not. No one likes the rain." She tried to stop the tears, but they kept streaming down her face. Gray could tell that she was, it was off-key with the actual rain.

Gray moved himself closer to her, holding her shoulders. "Juvia… I-I like the rain."

"Even Gray doesn't like the rain. It was a pesk when Juvia and Gray fought…."

Gray looked up at the rain, letting it fall onto his face. His clothes we soaking wet, but he didn't care. He kept a nice firm grip on Juvia's shoulders, making sure not to move even an inch from the spot he had.

"Juvia, the rain is nice. M-Maybe more people should appreciate it." He smiled slightly, not really used to what he was trying to accomplish.

Juvia blushed a shade of pink, trying to move away from his grasp. "L-Let Juvia go!"

Gray took a deep breath, moving his hands from her shoulder, leaving a red mark where he left. "I'll let go that way…" He looked down for a split second, then quickly back at her. "Come here…"

Juvia felt her shoulders relax, knowing fully well that he had let go. This was her time to run and escape, but for some reason, she couldn't. "N-No!"

Gray went over to her, wrapping his arms around her in an awkward hug. "S-Sorry. Not really good at this…" He mumbled, trying to fix the position of his arms to make it more comfortable.

Juvia's arms were lifeless by her side, just dangling almost like a rag doll. "G-Gray?"

Gray finally found the right position of hugging her, holding her tightly in his arms. "What happened? N-Now you're going to tell me."

"Juvia isn't good enough."

"Why do you think that?"

"J-Juvia's wanted Gray since she saw him, but he isn't loving her back. Juvia's tired of loving someone who doesn't give her the time of day, she wishes that he would though."

She began to cry more, making noise as she did. "J-Juvia wishes she was like any of the girls, the girls you care for and are more attracted to then Juvia."

Gray's eyes widened, finding out why Juvia was acting that way. Was she jealous? And loved him…? Gray tried wrapping his head around everything she said. "So you're losing hope on me?" He closed his eyes, moving away from the hug.

Juvia extended her index finger out, moving it almost like she didn't want him to leave. "J-Juvia is losing hope…"

"But you haven't lost it completely, right?"

Juvia glanced over at him. "W-What does Gray-sama mean?"

He smirked, hearing the '-sama' was actually a relief to the ice mage. "I guess not…" The corner of his mouth lifted, forming a smile.

"J-Juvia is confused…" She tried taking steps backward, but Gray grabbed her by the hands, shocking the water mage.

"I-I…" He took a deep breath, a sigh escaping his lips. "Dammit… How do people do this…?"

"D-Do what?" Juvia was confused and honestly scared. She had no idea what Gray was doing and why he was asking questions.

Gray closed his eyes, taking deep breaths that made his wet chest move slowly. "I-I… l-l… Can't do it…" He hung his head in defeat.

Juvia thinks she knew where he was trying to get. She interlocked her fingers with his, moving closer to him. Their hands were the only thing not letting their bodies touch. "J-Juvia… U-Uh… T-This is hard."

Gray chuckled lightly, squinting his eyes open to look at her. "Can I show you?"

"S-Sure…" She smiled slightly as their hands moved from each other, making their bodies clash together.

Gray moved her arms to wrap gently around her waist, trying to pull her as close as they could. He opened his eyes fully, staring at her blue orbs.

Juvia moved her arms to drape over his shoulders, gently placing them over. She smiled as she felt their bodies get closer.

He moved his face to hers, getting as close as he could. He finally moved his lips to her, planting a soft kiss onto her lips. Juvia kissed back in a sweet matter, no crazy lip lock. Just love.

Gray and Juvia both pulled away, both blushing. "I-I love you, Juvia…"

"I-I love you too, Gray-sama."

He placed his forehead on hers, still holding her, not wanting the moment to disappear for even a second. "W-Will you be my valentine?"

"Juvia would love that…" She smiled, her eyes glancing down at his body. "Y-You're wet, Gray-sama."

Gray looked at the sky, moving half is body away from Juvia, but still holding her with his left arm. "Doesn't matter. And look, it stopped raining. It's actually pretty sunny now, huh?"

"Gray-sama did that."

"And he's glad he did." He glanced over at her, looking at her body. "You're new outfit was ruined…" He got something from his back with his right hand, placing it on top of her head. "At least you have the hat."

"Juvia is glad that she has the hat then!" She looked at Gray's new shirt and pouted. "Gray-sama's new green shirt is ruined! Juvia will take Gray-sama to her place so both can get freshened up for later today."

"Alright…" He moved his hand to take her hand into his. They began to walk in a comfortable silence until Gray spoke up. "Juvia?"

"Yes, Gray-sama?"

"You are not nothing, because you **_/are/_** something to me."


End file.
